Time
by Senri-Taichou
Summary: Jack Frost smiled softly as he stared down at the restless crowd below. Children and adults alike added to the general buzz of sound that filled the cool evening air, hovering excitedly at the edge of the road and upon the hills. Sandy/Jack slash fluff


**Title:** Time

 **Auther:** Akira Senri Break

 **Category (ies):** Rise of the Guardians

 **Genre:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Sandy/Jack Frost.

 **Warnings:** Fluff of the Sandy/Jack Frost kind.

 **Summary:** Jack Frost smiled softly as he stared down at the restless crowd below. Children and adults alike added to the general buzz of sound that filled the cool evening air, hovering excitedly at the edge of the road and upon the hills.

 **Disclaimer:** I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Rise of the Guardians.

 **Senri: Hey guys, been awhile, hasn't it? Things have been crazy what with me starting collage and just general life. But! With the holiday spirit in the air and the Santa Claus Parade going on, I really wanted to post something special. It's just a little cute Sandy/Jack fluff, but it makes me happy and I hope it makes some of you out there smile too!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Sleigh Bells ring, are you listening?_

Jack Frost smiled softly as he stared down at the restless crowd below. Children and adults alike added to the general buzz of sound that filled the cool evening air, hovering excitedly at the edge of the road and upon the hills. Some leaned out of truck beds and house windows, filled the street with noise and wonder and joy. Dogs barked cheerfully to each other, adding to the pure chaos of the night.

It was the night of the Santa Claus parade in Moncton and no one could have asked for a better night. The sky was clear and there was a soft nip of chill in the air, one that felt so utterly like winter. Lights hung from telephone poles and buildings, flickering in red and greens and blues and the entire street was alight with life.

It was, in a single word, beautiful.

There was a swell of voices and children hopped to their feet. Making their way ever slowly down the street, float after float drew near, accompanied by music and mascots and the endless joy of fun. The parade had started.

It wasn't the first time that Jack had seen the parade. He loved to travel across the world at Christmas time and see how the different countries and cultures celebrated the snowy holiday. He had came across the Santa Claus Parade quite by accident; it was held at the end of November and he hadn't been expecting it when he ventured out to dust Moncton in a light layer of snow. But he never regretted it.

It wasn't as flashy as some celebrations. It wasn't as homey as others. But it was full of life and cheer and Jack loved it. Seeing smiles light up on children's faces, seeing the adults laugh and chat to each other... It had left a odd mixture of lonely happiness inside him. The noise and the bustle, the unadulterated wonder... He had wanted to be down there, to take part and be among the children that ran - to be _seen..._ But he was also content as he was, to watch and know. Know that these people, here, were happy.

A gentle squeeze of his hand reminded him that he wasn't alone this time. Beside him, Sandy lent back against the tree that they were perched in. The small man radiated a soft glow of golden light, looking ethereal in the darken light of the night. His eyes were fixed on the parade with an almost child-like enthusiasm, completely enraptured by the sight before him. Hesitantly, as though scared that Sandy would push him away, Jack eased himself back until he rested against his chest.

Sandy jumped, startled and Jack pulled back as though stung; he didn't get far, however, as Sandy pulled him back down, nuzzling Jack's snowy hair fondly. Flushing a happy blue, Jack hid a smile in his hoodie. It was silly of him, he knew, but these small gestures, Sandy's hand in his own, the warmth of his body against Jack's, that filled him with such warmth that he couldn't help but grin.

It was hard, at times. Almost four years had passed since Jack had became a Guardian and still he had trouble. Three hundred years of isolation and self-doubt didn't go away overnight. Even now, with the other Guardians and with Sandy, Jack still jumped if someone touched his shoulder and he wasn't expecting it. He still hesitated to return Tooth's hugs. He had still almost frozen the Warren when Bunny had surprised him.

The parade slowed to an end and, stretching and yawning, people rose to their feet. Hugs were exchanged and kisses were shared. In time, the roads would clear and a new day would start.

That was fine, Jack thought as he felt Sandy press a kiss to the crown of his head and tipped his head back to give one of his own. He had more than enough time.

* * *

 **Senri: And there it is. Hope you enjoyed and, if you liked it, favor it and review! I thrive off of your love!**

 **Happy holidays :)**

 **Akira senri Break**


End file.
